The Bet
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Jaina and Jacen make an interesting bet.. no sequel unless people start reviewing... I don't know wether you people like it or not!


  
  
Jaina's Bet by bamf chica  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please do not sue me... not that it would help you, as I have nothing.. Oh well.. Read the story and my other ones as well and REVIEW! Or else! *Bamfchica pulls out DL-44 blaster and waves it at reader* heh heh.. sorry...  
Summary: Jaina and Jacen make an interesting bet.. no sequel unless people start reviewing... I don't know wether you people like it or not!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Zekk!" General Jaina Solo called to her fiancee across the crowded Senate chamber.   
"Oh! There you are, Jaina! I didn't recognize you!"  
"Save it! I hate this dress!" Jaina's face furrowed in frustration as she quickly examined her new light liliac tea dress. Her normally mid-back length hair was swept up and cascading dwon in a mass of delicately wrapped braids. Her make-up, not that she needed any Zekk noted, was perfect. She frowned at her reflection in one of the chamber's many mirrored walls, before turning to Zekk. "You look nice, though." Zekk shifted in his dark suit.  
"Uh... Thanks... I guess. I hate dressing up."  
"Yeah. And I don't?" Jaina raised an emphatic eyebrow at the older boy.   
"Well, yeah, but you're used to it."  
"Not really. Thanks for coming though." Jaina changed the subject before she started using unbefitting 'Solo' lanuage...  
"No problem. You think I'm just going to hand you over to one of these diplomatic brats? No way!" Zekk was rewarded with an un-ladylike snort from Jaina.   
"I wouldn't let myself be handed over. I go with Lowie first!" As if he had heard his kind insulted, one of the aforementioned, 'brats' walked over to Jaina. He was a Zirgothian prince, now living on New Alderaan. He was good looking and seemed aware of this as he bowed to Jaina . Jaina hissed in Zekk's ear, "I hate being royalty!" Zekk chuckled softly and took Jaina's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
"Your highness," the prince paused and looked around the room, "I was informed by your brother, that if I happened upon your prensence, I was to direct you to your table. He would like a word with you."  
"Thank you, Prince Handriot, I will let my brother know that you informed me."  
"I am pleased and honored by the recognition, your highness."  
"Yeah, Yeah. Excuse me, your majesty." Jaina sounded slightly mocking as she led Zekk by the hand over to the table she was sharing with her twin brother, Jacen, and his wife, Tenel Ka.   
"Jaya," Jacen said to his sister in a name only he could get away with using for the princess. She smiled warmly at him and sat at her seat. Zekk sat beside her at an empty chair Jacen gestured to. "I see you got my message."  
"Yeah. Try not to send such a self-righteous brat to deliver it."  
"Sorry, Threepio was busy."  
"You mean that you would have sent THREEPIO?!?!"  
"Yeah. I guess I was better of with Handriot."  
"Yep. Definately." Jaina nodded and smiled over at Zekk who was staring self-conscientiously at the tabletop. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing." Zekk looked up quickly. "Just wondering what's going on here."  
"Oh." Jacen smiled, "We're here for Admiral Ackbar's birthday party. Soon, my mother, Madame President, will give a speech, everyone will clap, we eat, drink, and be merry, and go home soon after the dancing 'till dawn." Jaina grinned at her brother's summary,   
"Sounds right. Especially the drinking part." She laughed at her borther as he raised an eyebrow at her. Jaina was known for her Corellian love of anything with an alchohol content. And she could hold her liqour almost better than the twins' father, Han Solo, and THAT was an accomplishment.  
Zekk smiled at the twins, "Oh. Will your Mom's speech be soon?"  
"No," Jaina thought for a minute, "We'll probably dance for a while first until they serve the first course. Then, after dessert, my mom will make one of her 'famous' Speeches." Jaina rolled her eyes and Jacen pretended to snore. Tenel Ka smiled slightly and elbowed her husband in the chest.  
"Jacen, my love, sit up and stop being silly. If you can, that is..." Tenel Ka almost laughed at her husbands look of 'innocent' suprise.  
"Me?" Jacen looked almost indignant. "I would never..."  
"Jace," Zekk laughed, "Save it, pal. At least you don't have to worry about whether or not salad will be served at any point." Jacen thought about it for a moment, slapped Zekk's shoulder and burst into laughter himself.   
  
  
"Tee?" Jaina turned to her friend and changed the subject softly, "When did you get a biochemical arm?"  
"When I decided that if Jacen and I have any children, I might... well... drop them." Tenel Ka shuddered involuntarily. "That, my friend, was the last straw for me. It made Ta'a Chume exceedingly happy however. I'm not sure how I feel about it." Jaina looked at her friend's new left arm. It looked just like her old one. She wouldn't have known if she hadn't witnessed the horrible accident that had severed the limb in the first place. "Besides, everytime Jacen looked at my arm, he felt terrible. So, in a way, I did it for him as well." Jaina smiled.   
"I'm sorry. If it hurts you, I won't mention it anyomre."  
"It is okay, friend Jaina. I am aware that it was my desicion. I just have to get used to it."  
"oh okay." It was at that time that the dancing started. Jaina laughed as her mother tried to get her father out onto the floor. Han was doing his best to not dance, but Leia finally got him in a waltz. Jacen offered his hand to his wife, who took it and they headed out onto the dance floor.   
"Wanna dance, Jaina?" Zekk asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Jaina shrugged and they began to dance to the old Calamarian tune. Jaina rested her head on Zekk's shoulder. He smiled.   
"Tired?"  
"Yeah. majorly."  
"Well, then, maybe you need to get away from the crowd." Zekk whispered in her ear. Jaina smiled shyly.   
"Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?"   
"Well, there's an unoccupied balcony out there. Care to join me?"  
"Sure. I'd love to." Jaina took Zekk's hand and let him lead her out to the balcony. They sat on the stone bench that stuck out a few feet from the edge of the whole way around the circular balcony. Zekk put his arm around Jaina, and Jaina rested her head on his shoulder. Zekk leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up and he kissed her full on the lips. She was shocked for about a millionth of a second before she found herself resting her hands on his shoulders and returning the kiss. Gods, Jaina thought, it felt good!! She sighed and fell deeper into the kiss. They broke off for a minute and Jaina blushed and returned her head to his shoulder for a minute. He smiled and sighed contentedly. They just sat there for a few minutes before backtracking to earlier activities. Just as things were getting really intense, they were interrupted by an embarassed sort of cough from the door way. They jolted out of their embrace and looked up to see an VERY humiliated Jacen standing in the door.   
"Ummmmm... Jaya... Mom's gonna start her speech soon."  
"Ok. Thanks..." Jacen headed back into the party. "Zekk, we better head back."  
"Alright, but you owe me a rematch." Zekk said smiling slyly. Jaina blushed and then nodded.  
"Fair deal." She laughed at him as he wiggled his eyebrows, suggestive in a comic sort of way. They headed back into the party.   
  
Leia Organa-Solo, donned in a silver, Alderaanian dress. It fit her perfectly. She smiled, took a drink of water from the glass on the podium and began her speech. A good speech, if no totally lost on the girl and guy standing near the door, fidgeting and staring at each other until the speech was over. When the applause started, they disappeared onto the balcony again after each getting a Corellian Brandy from a waiter's tray.   
  
"Anyone seen Jaina? I need to talk to her." Kyp Duron said. Jacen had noticed that he was wandering the room looking for someone, he just didn't know who until then.   
"I think she's out on the balcony," Kyp started to go until Jacen grinned and added, "With Zekk. I wouldn't go out there if I were you. You might end up having to get surgery to remove the horrible image." Kyp laughed and slapped Jacen on the back.   
"Alright. Thanks for the warning. I'll steer clear." Kyp went to the other side of the room to talk to Wedge Antilles.   
  
Meanwhile, out on the balcony, Jaina sat with her hands in Zekk's looking at the night sky. She looked at Zekk after a long while and noticed that he was staring at her. She smiled.   
"Now, where were we?" Jaina asked, leaning towards her fiancee. Zekk grinned and kissed her. They sat there, making out, for a while, until dinner was announced, once again, by an embarassed Jacen and they re entered the hall. They enjoyed their dinner and drank enough each to make up for Jacen and Tenel Ka, who didn't have any.   
  
Soon after dawn, the party broke up. Jacen, Tenel Ka, Jaina and Zekk went to Jaina's apartment. (Although, Zekk probably would've ended up there anyway!) Anyway, they went into the living room. Zekk put his arm around Jaina and Jacen rolled his eyes.   
"Zekk, I bet you couldn't keep your hands of my sister for one day!"  
"You mean a WHOLE standard DAY??!?! Probably not."  
"Actually," Jaina spoke up from the couch, "I think it would be an interesting experiment."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying, I bet you that you can't keep your hands off me for a whole standard Coruscant day. To be fair in this, I'd have to keep my hands off you. Should be simple enough for me."  
"Thanks! Well, How much to you want to bet?" Zekk asked.  
"How about 156 credits."  
"Whoa! Ok. I guess.156 it is!" Zekk and Jacen shook on it.   
"It starts in 10 hours," Jacen motioned to his wrist chrono and remarked, "We'll go from 12:00 noon tomorrow to 12:00 noon the next day. Twenty four standard hours"  
"Okay. You're on."  
"Well, Tee and I need to go." Jacen said, getting up and leaving with his wife, "I suggest that you two make the most of the time you have." He winked at Jaina. She blushed and nodded, ushering Jacen out.   



End file.
